Portable information handling devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones, eReaders, gaming devices, etc.) are increasing in functionality, allowing users to perform more and more tasks using the information handling device. For example, a user may use a handheld gaming device to take pictures. A user may also want to protect the portable information handling device with a cover or protector of some type.